Video based games such as video slots, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Such games may be provided on dedicated wagering game machines in casinos or other gaming establishments, they may be server based games that are provided to online gaming clients, or they may be standalone games played on personal computing systems or personal handheld devices. Generally, the popularity of a game depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning the game and the intrinsic entertainment value of the game relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing games and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting games. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting games, features, and enhancements available because such games attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator or provider of the game. Therefore, there is a continuing need for game developers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.